Video on Demand (VOD) is a system that allows users to select and watch video content on demand. Television VOD systems stream content to allow viewing of the content in real time or downloading of the content to a device such as a computer, digital video recorder (DVR), or portable media player for viewing at any time. Many service providers offer both VOD streaming, including pay-per-view, and free content. With VOD, a user selects a movie or television program. Then the movie or television program begins to play on a television set almost instantaneously or begins downloading for future viewing.